


SubLight to the End

by orphan_account



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lilya Hagen has a lead on some expensive salvage. When the Board abandoned Monarch, several factories and research facilities were left mostly intact. While the majority of those locations have previously been stripped of valuable resources, SubLight agents on Monarch recently discovered a hidden laboratory with a cache of Alta-Vitae gas. Lilya needs an independent captain to retrieve the salvage...and provide his services to her in other, less professional ways.
Kudos: 8





	1. Space-Crime Continuum

"So you're the new captain in town," Lilya Hagen turned her chair around to face the door as it opened and closed, the two new entries into the room being that of Captain Hawthorne's 'replacement' and one Vicar Maximillian DeSoto, "I was hoping you'd make your way to my office. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. I'm Lilya Hagen, CEO and Executive Director of Aggressive Operations. I'm guessing you already know about SubLight, otherwise you wouldn't have come." The blonde leaned back in her chair, tapping her fingers rhythmically against the desk in front of her.

"Name's Atriox, Captain of the Unreliable." The Captain crossed his arms over his chest as he settled into his stance, watching the SubLight CEO with a curious gaze. He'd seen her thugs and enforcer all over the colony, and their smug disposition made him cautious of the group, especially now that he stood in what seemed to be the main base of operations for the organization.

"Charmed. It's nice to see the Unreliable again. Useful ship. Hawthorne was my contractor. I'd recognize that leaky boat of his anywhere." Lilya let out a small chuckle at the mention of the now-dead Captain Hawthorne, who'd been killed in an incident involving a lack of thinking and an escape pod carrying the man standing before her now.

"Careful now, don't let ADA hear you calling her ship names," The Captain seemed to ease up a little, his crossed arms no longer so tensed as they held themselves together over his chest.

"Is ADA still at the helm? I don't know how many times I told Hawthorne to restore that smart ass to factory settings." Lilya removed her hand from the desk, the tapping of her fingers ceasing as she did so. She pulled her chair closing to the wooden piece of furniture, laying her arm across the length of the table.

"That's besides the point. I have a salvage job for someone light on corporate ties with a reliable set of wings. But there's a catch-"

"There's always a catch," Vicar Max rolled his eyes and sighed as his arms moved to cross over his chest, mimicking The Captain's stance.

"If you have a Navkey to Stellar Bay, the job's yours. Interested?" Lilya raised her brow as she awaited an answer.

"I can get into Stellar Bay, what's so special about it anyway?" The Captain raised his brow at the job offer, curious about the details.

"First, an embargo that's been active ever since the Board pulled its forces off world. Few regulations, plenty of freedom. Second, all the goodies that no one had time to pack. One of my guys in Stellar Bay has a lead on some high-grade salvage, but he went dark before he could spill the goods. We arranged a drop at the saltuna warehouse's loading dock. Find whatever he left there and take it to Fallbrook. My gal Catherine will be expecting you."

"What's SubLight doing in Fallbrook?" The Captain's curiosity was maintained, his acceptance of the job almost guaranteed.

"A few off my contractors run flights in there and out again, "working around" the Board embargo. We keep the community lubricated with a steady supply of booze and unconventional erotica. Byzantium kids with more money than sense can thank SubLight for their good time." Lilya noted the fascination from The Captain, knowing she had him about to accept the offer.

"How unconventional? Asking for a friend?" The Captain raised a brow as one of his arms dropped to his side.

"One of my guys filmed a raptidon grinding no an automech. Didn't end well for anyone, including the cameraman." Lilya made a small scowl at the mention of the job-gone-bad.

"Any...personal recordings of your own? I'd be willing to do the job for that sorta payment." The Captain smirked playfully, wanting to antagonize the SubLight CEO so he could profit a bit more.

Lilya seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds, nodding to her guards. They left, motioning for Vicar to follow with them. Vicar looked to his captain, who looked to Lilya.

"Well don't start something you can't finish...Captain." Lilya's words had a sense of venom to them, to which The Captain only nodded to Vicar Max, prompting him to leave with the SubLight guards.

The doors sealed and the window behind Lilya lost their see-through transparency, leaving the two alone in the dimly-lit room.

It took The Captain only a few seconds to cross the short distance between himself and Lilya, his lips viciously applied to hers as if the only air left in the room was between their mouths. As he approached, Hagen had pulled off as many layers as she could, stripping herself down to her bra and panties as The Captain pulled her from her chair, slamming her against the darkened glass of her window. She grunted as he pressed her against the window, their lips soft and constant against one another as they kissed for what felt like an eternity.

"Take your clothes off, Captain," Lilya said with a smirked grin, her hand slipping to his chest and pushing him back. He maintained the foot of distance between the two of them, unbottoning his shirt and pants as quickly as he could manage.

He climbed out of his pants as they hit the floor, but before he could get himself up, he was pushed back into the office chair of Miss Hagen, who found her seat on his lap as she grinded her hips against his, eliciting a soft moan from the mouthy ship captain, he simply leaned his head back and applied his arms to the armrests of the chair.

"You won't be getting the full treatment this time, bad for business. I have to make sure you come back to work for me after all," Lilya's words were immediately followed by another series of passionate kisses, her phrasing implying that The Captain had little choice in the matter of how far they went.

The Captain grunted against her lips, moving his arms to her waist as she grinded against him viciously. Her lips moved from his lips to his chin, tracing the clean-shaven jawline before continuing down to his neck, where she remained for a few minutes. Between this and the grinding, The Captain found himself moaning under his breath every few seconds as she pushed him closer and closer to a friction-driven climax.

The mixture of feelings of having her grind against him and suck on his neck sent him into a whirl, his head laying back even further and his hip thrusting upward into hers. She let out a soft whimper against his skin which encouraged him to continue his action with more vigor. He moved to tangle one hand in her hair and another to her backside, where he firmly gripped her nicely-shaped ass, giving it a hard squeeze as she pushed harder against his hips.

"Son of a-" The Captain's words were interrupted as Lilya slid her lips against his once more, her tongue slipping between their lips and into his mouth as their mouths became nearly conjoined. She dug her nailed against his chest, causing him to grunt in distress as she furthered her hip movements.

As much as he tried to hold out a little bit longer, The Captain felt his stomach tighten and legs flex as his body was pulled into climaxing. With a hardened grind against his hips, combined with the swirling of their tongues against one another, The Captain came undone. His orgasm ripped through him like a bolt from a plasma rifle, and Lilya continued to grind against him as his underwear darkened with the evidence of her victory over him.

He took a minute, breathing heavily as he pulled his head to look at the SubLight CEO, who was no longer moving against his lips, but also breathing harshly as her head laid between his head and shoulder. The two of them sat there for several minutes, him in the chair and her against his radiating body.

After perhaps another minute or two, Lilya climbed off of him and to her feet, letting out a deep sigh as she stretched a bit, finding her pants and other clothes so that she could make herself a bit more presentable.

The Captain stood up from the chair, following her actions as he began to get dressed, a smirk had formed the moment he returned from the euphoric blinding of his climax, and it hadn't left his lips since.

"Better get going, Catherine will brief you on the details when you check in with her at Fallbrook," Lilya bent down, pulling her pants back up and tightening the belt around her waist, "One last thing. When you're on the job, keep a pair of eyes on the back of your head. Understood?"

"Sounds shady," The Captain glanced up at her as they continued their previous conversation.

"Coming from you, after what we just did? You'll be fine...probably." Lilya sat back down at her desk, slipping the rest of her clothes back on as the window behind her become transparent once more.

She continued her work as if nothing the most Lawless things hadn't just occurred in her office, giving a quick glance as the disgruntled-looking Captain left her office.


	2. Space-Crime Continuum...Continued!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goods are secures. Lilya Hagen should be pleased. The Captain heads back to the SubLight Headquarters on the Groundbreaker to finish the job.

The Captain entered the SubLight office with a confidence he lacked before, as well as the idea of leaving Vicar Max waiting for him downstairs while he...handled his business affairs.

"That gas is going to make us a fucking mint. A hundred twenty-some cubic meters of it, at a million bits a pop? Take this," Lilya sent the bits to The Captain's account, clasping her hands together as she centered herself in her chair, "You've earned it. When we get buyers lined up, I'm gonna buy a gold toilet to shit in." The excitement from Hagen radiated off of her, bringing a small smirk to The Captain's lips.

"The height of ambition for us all," The Captain chuckled sarcastically, crossing his arms as Lilya motioned for the guards to leave the two of them alone.

"You're goddamn right. Monarch isn't exactly a walk down the lanes of Byzantium, but here you are with all your limbs attached. Call me impressed, contractor." Lilya glanced The Captain up and down slowly, getting a read of him once more, her smirk never once diminishing.

"Oh, and in case your were wondering, no one was following me-"

"No one you say, anyway. Glad to see you're looking out for yourself. I hope you kept the Unreliable's engines warm, 'cause I've got another job lined up for my new favorite contractor. You're gonna salvage me a space station. Heliospheric Research Station Ten Eighty-Four, to be exact. I want it, cobwebs and all. Interested? This opportunity won't come around again, Captain." Lilya raised a brow curiously, her gaze now somewhat more professional in tone as she proposed a continued amount of work for The Captain.

"Just point me in the right direction," The Captain smirked as he let his arms fall down to his side, Lilya sitting up to slide a disc over the desk, towards The Captain.

"Here, this override bypass should get you into the station's system where you can plant my flag." Lilya continued talking as The Captain pocketed the override bypass, her eyes falling his hands.

"One last thing. When you get there, make sure you aren't followed. We wouldn't want that."

The Captain simply winked and nodded at her commands, smirking as he did so.

"Glad we understand each other." Lilya finished talking, and so The Captain turned to leave. As he approached the door to the elevator, he noticed that it didn't open, to which he turned around.

"I told you last time, Captain: I have to make sure you you'll come back to work with me, can't have a contractor of your value working with my competitors." Lilya's voice had moved from flirtatiously-professional to that of a sultry softness.

As The Captain turned around, the window darkened once more and he saw the beautiful body of Lilya Hagen once more, this time already fully disrobed for his viewing pleasure.

_How did she get her clothes off so fast?_

He didn't have time to think of an answer, his mind choosing to instead focus on the woman who pulled him onto his knees, forcefully applying his face to her crotch.

“Say it.” He grits out as his knees hit the floor. She begins to smirk, easily able to tell his control is slipping.

“Make me cum.” She demands, the tone of her voice a good enough way for The Captain to know she has that smirk plastered on her face like she does when she's in a position of power (which is most of the time).

The Captain huffs out a slight chuckle as he tightens his grip.

“As you command, boss.” His words are followed by silence, and then he moves his tongue in earnest. Driving in and out, making sure to hit the spot he hoped would drive her crazy.

Lilya's hand reached down and begins to rub at her hardened clit. She’s sure she hears Jaime gasp out a “fuck yes” into her ear.

She can feel the precipice approaching, just a bit more and she’s there.

Gasping out The Captain's title and fluttering around him as she approaches her orgasm.

"I'm close..." Her voice is almost a whisper, her sealed eyes and bit lip helping her concentrate on the euphoric

“So close for me so quickly Miss Hagen?” He says. She can feel the charisma dripping from his tongue like venom. 

“No,” she lies, trying her best to make him keep going.

“I'll change it up then." He smirks as he moves out form under her, putting her on her back and planting his hand at her 

She responds by parting her legs wider. He chuckles lowly as she moves around, but continues to rub his fingers over her.

Finally he dips two of them inside of her. She groans and clenches around them. 

“You like that don’t you boss?” He whispers into her ear. 

“I love it.” Lilya replies. The Captain then proceeds to finger the life out of her. Fingers curling inside her as the heel of his hand grinds against her clit.

She cums suddenly, and with the pressure of a shotgun blast, a high-pitched moan escaping her lips as her eyes flutter.

When she’s finished, he drags his fingers out slowly, pressing them against his lips and giving them a lick, moving to kiss her. She can taste herself on his tongue and she savors it.

Were she to decide that riding him within an inch of his life was a viable option, he’s earned it...but there's no time for that.

There's work to be done.

The two of them dress as quickly as they can. Hagen knows she has more appointments for the day, and The Captain knows he has more work to do, even if he'd prefer to spend the rest of his day in this office, "doing business" with Lilya until the thought of it makes him sore.

Without another word, the two dress, share a quick kiss, and depart until their next meeting.


	3. The Ice Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilya Hagen has another lead on some valuable salvage - an abandoned space station. She gave you an override bypass that should stake her claim over HRS-1084 as the rightful property of SubLight Salvage.

"We've reached HRS-1084, Captain. It's emitting a very weak docking signal. I almost mislabeled it as normal aetheric static." ADA chirpped softly as The Captain got up from his seat, standing to look out the front window towards the abyssal darkness ahead.  
The ship continued to move, successfully docking with the space station as the vessel and space station snapped together.  
The Captain's Plasma Carbine revealed itself as the door to The Unreliable came down, him, Pavarti, and Vicar Max prepared to meet some kind of resistance as the station opened up to them.  
As the door finished closing, The Captain stepped forward, the other two following closely behind him, the three of them scanning the room inch by inch as they pushed forward.  
"Quiet as the grave in here. We should get the power generator going again - might cheer up the place." Pavarti looked around as they passed through the "RESTRICTED ACCESS - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" door, the station opening up a bit as they walked into the main corridor.  
Besides the boxes and lighting fixtures, the station appeared to be lifeless and void. The three of them kept their guard up and as The Captain entered what appeared to be the security room, he turned to glance through a window, revealing two automated drones surrounded by a half dozen scrapped drones of the same kind.  
"These shouldn't be a problem until we get the power back on." The Captain hummed as he left the room, trying to figure out where the engineering section would be.  
The sealed and broken doors formed a path: with only one functioning door, The Captain was quick to work his way through the station's entrance, allowing him a quick path to the Engineering Section Terminal.  
With the click of a few buttons, Captain was able to "Modify General Mode" back to its normal setting, and with a few more button presses, the station came to life...along with the security system from before.

"Oh, I see you activated your Holographic Shroud, Captain." ADA appeared on the terminal screen that The Captain had just finished using, her computerized face staring ahead lifelessly. "Excellent. Becoming indistinguishable from an authentic UDL trooper will prove advantageous to your current situation." The female voice was calm but curious, and The Captian raised a brow.  
"What's going on ADA?" The Captain crossed his arms as he watched the screen, as if talking to a person in front of him.  
"A UDL ship has-" ADA was cut off as her robotic face was replaced by the armored figure. The armor allowed for The Captain to discern that the individual was a UDL Corporate Commander.  
"I have been waiting for this day since we tagged your ship in Cascadia, Captain. I...Wait, who are you? No one told me we had security forces deployed on this station already." The Corporate Commander's tone of voice went from charismatic to confused, and managed to take a sharp turn towards mad at the end of his cut-short speech.  
The Captain's eyes widened, his thoughts catching up with the situation as it very quickly went awry. He cleared his throat, pushed forward his chest, and made his voice deeper.  
"That's need-to-know, soldier! Now depart before you're reassigned sewage detail!" The Captain felt proud of himself for such a quick and flawless reaction.  
The UDL Commander's posture seemed to become more respectful, his throat clearing as he spoke.  
"Roger that. Just as a precaution, I'm sure you won't mind if we turn on the station security systems? Can't be too careful. We'd hate to leave this location undefended after a close call with outlaws."  
The Captain tensed up at the thought. He'd be trapped with who knows how many automechs, and with the UDL ship just outside, escape might be impossible.  
He ran through his options, The Captain thankful for his holographic disguise that managed to hide his sweating forehead.  
He looked up, a wave of confidence coming to him.  
This station was supposed to be off any charts and maps, and he could use that to his advantage!  
"You shouldn't even know about this station, soldier, let alone interfere with it." The Captain crossed his arms in a aggravated manner, as if he was actually annoyed by a subordinate.  
The Corporate Commander quickly stood at attention, gave a salute, and logged off, the armored figure disappearing as the UDL ship reignited its engines and left the area.

The Captain left the room with a well-earned sigh and a high-five from Pavarti, along with a nod of approval from Vicar Max.  
The three were able to make their way through the station quickly, their adventure towards the main room: a large open corridor revealed itself to the trio, the middle of which housed a large glass tube filled with orange goo...and a human body.  
"How horrific," Vicar Max seemed amazed by the sight, his tilted head and unblinking gaze that of fascination.  
The Captain continued his search, the still-deactivated security automechs a glimpse into a varying situation where they'd have to blast their way through the station. He knew the body was left that way for a reason, the note on the terminal being that of both an apology, and a promise that when the body was ready, it would safely be allowed to exit its stasis...whatever was wrong with this scientist, it was better to leave him that way.

The Captain returned his attention to his search, climbing the stairs and entering the main office, quickly attending to the primary terminal in the middle of the room.  
He moved through the options: Security Routines, Project Summary, Messages, blah blah blah...he entered the Security Routines, entered the SubLight device, and just like that, everything else fell into place and Lilya's mission was completed.  
The Captain didn't know the specifics of what he'd done, but he wasn't paid to know the specifics, just to do as he was told.

Their trip back to the ship was met with deactivated security automechs, opened doors, and a clear path back to Hagen for The Captain.  
As they entered the warm ship they called home, ADA called over the intercom: "Crew member Nyoka is drunk. Surprise!"  
Pavarti sighed and continued into the ship, Vicar Max following in her footsteps.  
As The Captain sat down to leave the area, ADA chimed in.  
"Captain, I would like to commend you for your actions against the UDL Commander while on the station, your ability to convince him to leave was a much more suitable option than us being destroyed and searched for scraps."  
"My pleasure, ADA, all in a days work." The Captain smirked as he laid back, the ship zipping through space...and back to the Groundbreaker.


End file.
